Agent Kirkland
by AmazonPro
Summary: A murder case puts agent Arthur Kirkland in a position that he has to dress as a women; Alice Kirkland. While finding clues about the murder case 'Alice' runs into an agent for The Center, an American spy agency. To 'Alice's' dismay, they both are bound to work with each other. (Warning: UsUk. Arthur cross dresses. R&R)


The room I walked into looked highly professional. Of corse I had been in it plenty of times before but each visit the room felt different. It had a different aura. As I stood in front of Mr. Eth, the boss of the whole corporation I worked for, I felt the aura had a mysterious feel. Nothing I could put my finger on.

"Agent Kirkland...," I saw a chair turn to face me. There sat Mr. Eth.

"Yes sir?" Usually when I got called into the main office, I was going to  
Be assigned a new mission. Each mission was different and very much exciting.

Not many people knew but I was a secret agent working for the EOHP which stood for Enforcers Of Human Protection. My job was to solve cases or go on missions to help save people and stop a villain. Life was never boring for me.

"There have been many murders over the past few weeks. Here is the charting of murders," Mr. Eth motioned to a screen which showed exactly what he said.

"I notice a pattern," I point out "on the first day the murders started to occur, there were one murder. The next day there was none. The third day there was another murder. Plus the times. The murders happen either earlier in the morning or later in the afternoon. It seems to be a students Schedule. The killer may still be in school," It came to me all to easily. All I had to do was look at a scenario or even a set of data and I could deduct what was going on.

"Yes, yes. Very good agent Kirkland. These results have narrowed the suspects down a bit. You are assigned this mission, Kirkland. I expect this case to be solved hm?"

"Yes sir. I will get strait on it. First I will go to the crime scene and see what I can pick up. I will need a disguise please," Mr. Eth nodded and pushed a button on his desk. An array of clothing on a rack pushed it's self in front of me.

"Excuse me sir. But these are women clothes,"

"Yes agent Kirkland. I am aware of that. You will be disguising yourself as a women for this case,"

"Why is this? Isn't there anymore men clothing I could wear maybe...," I didn't want to sound like I was complaining too much, but I did not want to wear clothing of a women.

"Yes we do. But you will not wear those. Hurry get and get changed. You do not want to waste much time. Oh and for your hair situation. You will wear hair extensions. I don't want to hear any complaints. Good luck on the case agent Kirkland," With that, I was whisked away with a bunch of women's clothes and blond hair extensions.

With a sigh I walked into a changing room and looked at my choices. I randomly chose a nice white dress shirt with a black tie and a green long sleeve sweater that snugged my body pretty tightly. As I practically swallowed all of my pride, I slipped on a plaid skirt that barely went to my knees. I put on normal white socks and a pair of black feminine dress shoes.

I turned to face the mirror in the dressing room and pondered about how I was going to put on the two blond pig tailed hair extensions. After a while I figured out how to clip it on so I attached one on the right side of my head then the other on the left side, making sure they were even.

Actually, I looked almost like a women. There was just something missing. I looked down at my flat chest and sighed again. I had to do it for the sake of human life. It wasn't like I wanted to. I bit my bottom lip as I made myself appear to have breasts. I wasn't proud of that moment. Looking back in the mirror I noticed something else was missing.

I narrowed my eyes then noticed what it was. My face still looked a bit masculine. I needed something for it. Walking out of the change room, I headed towards the women at the front desk. She seemed to know how to up makeup on.

"Excuse me Ms. ... May you do me a favor?" The women looked at me and nodded.

"Yes what is it?"

"Well you see... I need to looked more like a women. Do you think you could help me with that," I motioned towards my face which seemed to righten the look of the women in front of me.

"Yes! Of corse! I love doing others makeup. Just come this way," She stood from her seat and started making her way to... The women's washroom! She opened the door and gestured me in.

"Uhm. I don't think it is right for me to be in there...,"

"It's aright dear. This washroom is never used. No worries," hesitantly, I walked into the washroom, my shoes making a clicking sound against the tiles.

"Sit on the counter please," I did as I was told and sat on the counter. It felt awkward, strange, and wrong to be in the room but the women said it was alright so...

"Don't move. I will make you all pretty in no time!" I closed my eyes as she worked her magic on my face. I felt a cream being spread over the face and some powdered stuff as well. I didn't exactly know what it was. The next thing she did was spread some lip stick on my lower lip.

"Rub together...," I thought for a moment then rubbed my upper lip against the bottom, most likely spreading the red makeup. The women moved to my eyes and I felt a brush stroke the lid of my eye.

"Alright open your eyes please dear. I'm going to put some mascara and eye liner on. Do not move unless you want it going in your eyes," I opened my eyes and she applied the products to my eyes.

"Done!" She said after finishing "you look very pretty agent Kirkland. Heheh. Have a good mission," The women walked out and I looked into the mirror. It was hard to believe that the person I was looking at was myself. I looked like an actual normal women one would see walking down the street.

I felt the need to add something else to help my disguise so I put of a pair of fake lenses. I was set to go.

After grabbing some gadgets I was sure I would need for the investigation, I stepped out of the rather large building and into the breath taking heat. It might have been a mistake layering my clothing.

Tapping the glass part of my watch activated a hologram map in front of myself. I noticed no people were near so I didn't bother trying to hid it.

"The latest crime scene was two streets over... Let's get to it then," I put the holographic map away and began to walk down the street, trying to look as feminine as possible.

As I approached the crime scene I could see splatters of red over the ground and walls of the buildings. The sight would have been repulsive if I hadn't seen something like it before.

Yellow police tape blocked off the road so no one could enter the crime scene without being seen by the numerous numbers of police men. Sighing, I walked over to a nestle of bushes and planned to stay there until the police cleared.

It took a few hours for the police to clear out for the night and when they did I walked under the tape. I could have investigated the crime scene when the police were there because I had the permit, but I liked to work alone and in silence. It was easier to think that way.

I walked to where two building walls came together to form a corner. I saw the most blood there. Crouching down carefully, I took out a DNA scanner and scanned some of the blood that was on the ground and wall. The results cane in.

"As I thought. The last victims blood...," I stood and started to observe the building's walls. I noticed dents. It seemed like the murderer missed the victim a few times before hitting it.

I ran my fingers over the dents. They looked familiar. I thought for a minute then I realized the marks were made from a bat. A baseball bat. The dent was shaped perfectly like the top side of a baseball bat. I made a mental note of that; the weapon of choice for the murder was a baseball bat. The next thing I needed to figure out was the second weapon of choice. A baseball bat would just dent a person's skull, not create so much blood.

I scanned the floor in search for any bullets but I didn't find any. So the Murderer did not use a gun of any sorts.

I paused for a moment with the feeling of being watched. Turning around I saw that indeed I was. There was a male that looked taller then me by a bit. He had blond hair with a strange curl and blue eyes with lenses in front of them. Before speaking I made sure to change to my girl tone.

"Hello there... What is your business here?" I rested my fists on my hips and waited for an answer. The man smiled and grabbed something from him pocket and held it in front of my face.

"Yo! I work for The Center," I thought for a moment. The center... The center was the spy agency from America. Why would they be involved with a case in London, England? "My name Is Alfred F. Jones and I'm here about the murder case. My boss had me teamed up with someone from EOHP. Agent... Alice Kirkland..?" Alice Kirkland was the undercover name my boss gave me that time around. Sighing I held out my EOHP badge.

"Hello there I am agent Alice Kirkland. I suppose we will be working with each other for a while," With a smile, Alfred but and arm over my shoulder which I quickly removed.

"Please, this is serious business. I aspect no goofing around understand?"

"Woah sorry dudette! Sure lets keep the goofing for after the case,"

I didn't really trust this Alfred character. He just came out of the blue. I usually would like to work alone but I do remember my boss saying I will have to work with someone. Bloody hell...

* * *

**A/N: **please review for more!


End file.
